


College AU

by BookDragon13



Series: AU-gust 2020 prompts [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019), Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You and Hal talk about Professor Drysdale’s class
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Series: AU-gust 2020 prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862455
Kudos: 1





	College AU

“Ugh, can you remind me why I’m not dropping out of this class?” You asked your best friend and boyfriend Hal as the two of you exited the college testing center. You’d just taken one of the hardest tests of your college career for a literature course. Hal just chuckled.

“Because Professor Ransom Drysdale is one of the best teachers on campus, even if he is a grumpy a-hole, and you want to graduate.”

You sighed, knowing it was true. At least Professor Drysdale graded fairly. Whatever you got was the grade you deserved. Nothing ever felt so good as getting a good grade from one of the hardest teachers.

“How many people do you think take his class because he’s handsome?” You asked.

Hal thought for a second. “I’d say maybe a good fifty percent? Probably more, but I’d say at least that.”

A laugh escaped you. “Then it’s probably a good thing he’s a grumpy, hard teacher so that he can filter out the students who will actually learn from him.”

“Like us,” Hal grinned. “Pretty sure he’s the kind of professor our AP classes warned us about.”

“Thank goodness for those classes, or we’d have been far worse off with Professor Drysdale!”

“Absolutely!”

You grinned at Hal. “Study date at the apartment after classes end?”

Hal nodded and kissed your cheek before heading towards his next class. “See you soon!”

You waved and headed in the opposite direction.


End file.
